


under the same moon

by bakusaiga



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakusaiga/pseuds/bakusaiga
Summary: she isn't supposed to miss him when he's gone; keeping a certain pink-haired idiot from his mind - it ate away at him. — amu/ikuto.





	under the same moon

**Author's Note:**

> if this starts to seem familiar to you, i swear i'm not plagiarizing/stealing anything. your girl's just crossposting old stuff from my old fanfiction.net as i leave it in the dust in hopes of entering a new era of writing.

She isn't supposed to miss him when he's gone; it's not how things were supposed to be.

He's nothing but a big stupid cat. No one important, no one significant enough to leave this ache in her heart, brand her or leave her with this emptiness.

He's really not.

Except he very much is and she is constantly reminded of it when she sleeps; she falls asleep and hears the beautiful sound of his song, the tune echoing through her dreams and driving her towards memories that shouldn't have the slightest bit of importance.

And time and again, she would wake up with a hollow feeling in her chest, reaching out instinctively, hoping against hope that she would pull back the blankets and he'd be there, as he'd been several times before, ready to taunt and tease her until she could no longer take it.

But he was never there.

** **.** **

That night was no different; that emptiness wrapped itself around her like a blanket, and she grasped at her pillow, wrapping her arms around it and clutching it to her as she lay on her side, staring out the window. The moonlight was shining through the open window, a light breeze making her curtains dance and for a brief, heart-stopping moment, she swore she heard the soft tune of a violin.

She jerked up in bed, eyes wide as her pillow fell away and she crawled the the edge of the bed, eyes searching the door way to her small balcony with her heart pounding in her chest. But, as she often was, she ended up disappointed-there was no blue-haired cat in sight.

"Stupid..." She mumbled to herself, somewhat deflating, falling back onto her bed and letting her eyes fall shut; of course he wasn't there - why ever would he be?

Why should she even want him to be?

A heavy sigh left her lips and she forced herself to open her eyes, turning her attention to the full moon and wondering if he was staring up at it as well - maybe not now; her mind was too exhausted to process the time differences - thinking of her, determined to keep his promise to return to her.

A promise she had seemed to dismiss entirely, but knew in her heart she hadn't really.

** **.** **

** **.** **

** **.** **

The first few nights had been difficult; adjusting to the time differences, the over-whelming exhaustion of constantly searching, thrown in with the effort of keeping a certain pink-haired idiot from his mind - it all ate away at him and he spent most of his days feeling like a zombie.

Slowly he grew accustomed to it, focused on his search and threw any other thoughts to the farthest part of his mind, keeping them there until the sun went down and the moon claimed the sky, bringing memories of nights he swore to hold onto until he could get back to her.

There were times he dreaded the nights; nightmares plaguing him, flickers of her, hand in hand with the prince that now pined for her, unwanted images of him, unable to save her from some horrid fate. It ate away at him from time to time, chipping away at his sanity and he'd find himself clinging to the memories he tried to push away.

Other nights he longed for, when he could reach for his violin and play the smallest of tunes with nothing but her on his mind; when he was able to compose as well play under the light of the moon that shone in through his windows.

** **.** **

That night she came to him in a dream that the moonlight pulled him from, a simple, but pleasant dream that left his chest aching as he stretched himself out on his bed. He could almost feel her there, hear her breathing and the ache grew all the more intense.

His mind played tricks on him, as it often did, making him hear her, see her, sometimes even _feel_ her - the familiar sensation of her pulling the covers back hit him then and his eyes widened, followed quickly by him jerking up in bed, eyes frantically searching the room for any sign of her, only to be met with a dark, empty room, and a cold breeze dancing across the room, sending a shiver running up his spine.

"Idiot..." He mumbled, gaze dropping a scowl taking the place of his previous expression; he let himself believe, in that moment, that she was there, ready to yell at him and shove him off the bed - his heart had stopped, frozen in place before kick-starting into a rhythm that had his heart pounding in his chest, breath leaving him erratically as he'd scanned the room for someone he should have known could in no way be there.

He ran a hand through his hair, eyes falling shut before he glanced over at his open window, partially convinced he'd closed the damn thing before he'd fallen asleep, while still thinking his mind was just fooling him again. Pushing himself off his bed, he walked on over to the window seat, reaching for the window only to stop and take in the full moon shining down on him.

He knew her to be keen of looking out at the night sky from that balcony of hers and found himself wondering if she'd done the same that night; it was something that, no matter how stupid, made him feel the slightest bit connected to her - knowing they still lived under the same moon.

Knowing that helped him get through it all, because as long as they lived under the same moon, he could make his way back to her, no matter the struggle.

** **end.** **


End file.
